<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for all the arguments by sarangway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953853">for all the arguments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway'>sarangway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Self-Indulgent, inspired by the ooh you wanna kiss me so bad tweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>taeyong and doyoung just can't help but quarrel, but taeyong's mind always wanders as his eyes hone in on doyoung's lips rather than what they're saying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for all the arguments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="TextRun SCXW262701739 BCX8"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW262701739 BCX8">It wasn’t </span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW262701739 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW262701739 BCX8">that </span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW262701739 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW262701739 BCX8">often that the two of them would argue – or maybe that was </span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW262701739 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW262701739 BCX8">Taeyong’s</span> </span><span class="TextRun SCXW262701739 BCX8"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW262701739 BCX8">denial talking. </span> </span> </p><p>In reality, they argued quite a bit over stupid, trivial things that meant nothing much later in the day but absolutely everything when they were in the moment. The last one was their heated discussion over whether Digimon or Naruto was most popular and that one reached their fans when Haechan decided to explain it on his VLive. He wasn’t wrong when he said they did this loudly, and they were lucky that everyone was out of the dorms at that time or Taeyong was sure that they’d be angry at him for his petty fight with Doyoung. </p><p>This time it was over the video game they were playing and who was the best character objectively, all things considered. They couldn’t decide on the same person so it led to their voices raising and pointless anger spiraling them into an argument again. </p><p>“What do you even know? You always choose whoever is the hottest anyway. You never play the game for what it’s supposed to be." Taeyong’s accusatory tone led Doyoung to roll his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. </p><p>“You can say that all you want, but I still beat you anyways."  Doyoung’s  gaze was focused on the computer screen in front of them, but  Taeyong’s  was glued to  Doyoung’s  face. He  <em> knew </em> he could feel it. “And so what if I do? That’s just appreciating good character design." </p><p>“Good character design..? You’re kidding right?" Doyoung scoffed at Taeyong’s reply and took the mouse, scooting in closer to him to reach the keyboard readily and type in the character he was thinking of, Taeyong’s mind wandering again as he watched Doyoung’s fingers run through his hair in that frustrated way he liked to do, and his eyebrows furrow as he typed. It always seemed to end like this for him.  </p><p>“Look! If you actually paid attention, you’d notice that he’s more than his face. The clothing design is amazing here, the scarf itself has so much detail and that’s not even counting the pendants hanging off of it. Then, if you look at the jacket, the embroidery is so finely done it would probably take a month in real time." Doyoung turned to face Taeyong after his rant, clearly wanting him to say something again so he could refute it, but Taeyong just stared at him, dumbfounded. </p><p>“I want to kiss you so bad right now." </p><p>They just stared at each other for a moment, the eye contact causing the increasing tension to double by the second, but before their unconscious leaning in could cause them to meet,  Doyoung’s  face lit up and he kicked  Taeyong’s  chair, causing him to tumble backwards. Of course,  Doyoung  didn’t mean for that to happen so he  worrdily  got up to check if he was alright, but now  Taeyong  was pointing a finger at him with a shocked expression. “Now  <em> you </em> wanna kiss me so bad!" </p><p>He was right of course, but Doyoung’s pride prevented him from caving and instead wrestled with him on the floor until Taeyong admitted defeat and allowed them to go back to normal. Taeyong snuck a kiss in later between matches, though. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my take on the "ooh you wanna kiss me so bad" tweets going around hehe~<br/>come talk to me about dotae on twt!! @<a href="https://twitter.com/h_ndery">h_ndery</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>